Yozora no Kawa
by WarriorAngel95
Summary: What happens if you're in love with you're boss. Find out. Suck at summaries. Suck at intros. Meh,you can just skip it if you want. YAOI. BYA-REN.
1. Chapter I: Cato, meaning the wise one

_**Chapter I: Cato, meaning the wise one**_

**OK guys, my first fanfic :-D Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach(but I'm nuts about it)**

***

Renji lay with his head bent back. He was under a blossomed cherry tree. With it's scent, it reminded him of a certain person. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kuchiki Byakuya has been wandering across his thoughts so often, that he could barely focus on anything with him around. Renji knew he had to do something about it fast.

'Abarai', called a calm voice, 'I'm sure I heard you say you'll go out for a bit'

'This is a bit Taichou', answered Renji

'You went out of the barracks an hour ago', said Byakuya

'I'm sorry. Lets get back', said Renji, anxious to get to some people. He could control when he knew the world is watching.

'No', said his Taichou and sat by his side. 'You found a very nice place to think'

Renji could perfectly see his profile from this angle. Before he knew what's happening, he was moving a bit closer.  
He struggled to keep his mind clear.

'T-Taichou, we should r-really go',he mumbled

Byakuya looked at him, and Renji saw amusement in his eyes.

'Did you know that you stutter when your nervous?',he said and the his lips twitched a bit. 'The last time I checked, I was your superior officer, free to do as I wish. But if you don't feel comfortable, you may leave.'

Bullshit. Renji saw in his eyes, that he knows he won't leave. He blushed bright red.

'What were you thinking of when I so rudely interrupted you', he said. He lifted his hand, touched the red head's face, and leaned forward.

'T-Taichou... Byakuya' panted Renji as he felt his length growing harder 'Please, we shouldn't do this'

'I like the sound of the _we_ Renji', Byakuya said and this time his lips twitched into a smile. He leaned forward even more, until Renji could feel his hot breath on his stopped and smirked at him.

_No! No! Why are you stopping?_, said Renji's blurred mind. The only thing he wanted to do now is be kissed by the man he loves. He tried to pin their lips together, but Byakuya retreated. In a second Renji found out what kind of idiot he was.

'I see you actually want this', said Byakuya huskily, while his finger traced the Renji's jaw.

Renji was powerless. He shortly nodded.

Byakuya's eyes got an evil flash.'Say it Renji', it was not a request.

Renji licked his lips. Byakuya wants him to be a slut and what Byakuya wants, Byakuya gets. Renji put his hands on his taichous shoulder, and started to push him back.

'Please Byakuya, fuck me'

'Good', said the noble and got up. He cleaned his haori and began walking. Renji was just staring at him. Byakuya looked at him over his shoulder.

'I do not wish to humiliate my self. Please follow me to my mansion.'

_In the mansion_

This was Renji's first time in Byakuya's bedroom. He memorized everything, a chair, some paintings, a table,and on the table the picture of his deceased wife. But the thing that caught his attention was the bed in the corner of the room.

Then everything went blurry, and he felt Byakuya's firm lips on his. He roughly jerked his tongue inside Renji' mouth and the redheads cock twitched at the sensation. He moaned with displeasure as the older man broke the kiss.

'Undress Renji', he commanded and Renji quickly obeyed.

When he finished he looked at Byakuya and saw that he is already completely naked; a muscular god, with white skin and black hair, which was falling freely. His kenseikan was removed.

'Come here'. Renji walked towards the noble like in a trans.

'Suck me', Byakuya ordered.

The red-haired man swallowed, but got on his knees, and touched the nobles fully hardened erection. He looked up at the older man, who was trying not to show any emotions. Renji licked on the tip, and then suddenly took the whole length in his mouth. Byakuya's eyes went wide open, but then quickly closed because of the sensation of his Vice-captains tongue swirling across his entire cock. His throat muscles were massaging the head, and his deep moans were sending shivers up his entire body. It was not long before Byakuya completely lost it and spilled his seed deep into Renji's mouth. He swallowed all off it. It tasted kinda weird, but still good.

'Lay down', said the older man. He was still shaking cause of the recent orgasm.

Renji obeyed. He was wondering what Byakuya will do next. Surely he won't just take him. Not without preparation.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the black-haired man crashed their lips together into a passionate kiss. He didn't stay long; soon he moved to Renji's neck, sucking and biting at the skin there. He traveled south and took one nipple into his mouth. Renji moaned at the sensation. Byakuya put two of his fingers into his little pet's mouth.

'Suck', he shortly said, and resumed to play with the other nipple. Renji sucked on the fingers until they were soaked with his saliva.

'Good', said Byakuya, obviously pleased. He moved down and took Renji's aching length into his mouth, simultaneously pushing two of his fingers into him. The pain was quickly overwhelmed by the extreme pleasure Byakuya's talented tongue was giving him.

'Taichou.....more......please', Renji begged. In any other situation, Renji would be disgusted by himself for falling so low, but right now he was just focused on his throbbing cock inside Byakuya's mouth. His taichou obeyed and pushed a third finger in, brushing the red-head man's prostate. That was all the stimulation he needed. He squirted a huge load into the black-haired man's face, for Byakuya had pulled back when he sensed that Renji was coming.

'Clean me'', he said and leaned forward. Renji gladly licked him, tasting his own seed. It tasted similar to Byakuya's but still a bit different.

,,Are you ready?', said the older man and positioned himself with the red-head's hole. Renji just nodded; his arousal quickly becoming hard again.

Byakuya entered him in one go, filling him completely. He screamed in pain, but his taichou's lips quickly muffled it. Byakuya stopped for a moment letting Renji adjust to his size, simultaneously checking if anyone heard them. He was obviously pleased when he noticed nothing, so he started moving slowly. Renji whimpered at first, but the pleasure quickly overwhelmed the pain, and he started to moan and rock in time to meet the older man's thrusts.

He looked at Byakuya's face. It was still perfect and god-like, but it seemed that all that coldness has melted away. His eyelids were half closed, his lips slightly parted; pleasure radiated from every pore on his face. Then, Renji felt his pace quickening, and he knew both of them were near their climax. He pushed up, and captured Byakuya's lips in a ferocious kiss. His tongue burst into the black-haired man's mouth and started exploring. Byakuya didn't fight him; he seemed quite comfortable leaving his tongue lazily lying in his mouth.

Suddenly, he was on his back, with Renji straddling him.

'I can't let you have all the fun', he whispered huskily into Byakuya's ear and started moving, riding him hard and fast. His taichou placed his hands on the red-head's hips and slammed into him, whilst pulling him down. Renji saw stars as Byakuya hit his prostate over and over again.

And suddenly all that heat from inside him burst out in a spurt of white liquid. Byakuya, feeling his fuku-taichou's muscles tense, also came over edge. Renji fell on top of him, exhausted and completely spent out. The older man slowly pulled out of him, and started caressing his back trying to calm him down.

'I love you Byakuya', mumbled Renji into his flawless, white chest. Byakuya smirked:

,,You have what I want, and I have what you need; lets just stay at that''. He reached down and pulled a blanket over them. Renji smiled to himself and slowly drifted away into his dream.

* * *

OK, guys. I know that the beginning sucks, but hey- it's my first. _You're mouse moves to the little green button in the bottom of the screen. You are bewitched by its beauty. Yet you know terrible things will happen if you click it. You will be forced to type and write a review. No. Don't click it! No! **NO! **_

_ ;-D _


	2. Chapter II: Fumie Hayashi

**_Chapter II: Fumie Hayashi_**

**Well, after much work from my side and reviews from your, MY GREATEST WORK IS COMPLETED!!! Thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX and Cat Streaked By Rain for constructive criticism, and seto'swifey for reviewing! You're the best, guys!**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was the warmth of another body beside him. Slowly, the memories of the past night drifted back to him, a small smile giving his face a slightly younger look. He looked down on his lover. Lover. He was amazed by this weird word.

A few days ago he would barely give his red haired subordinate a thought; now, every corner, every free space in his mind was filled with him. He was reliving the moments from last night again and again. It probably qualified as one of the best nights in his life. He hesitantly lowered his gaze down again. Renji probably wouldn't want to do it again although he did say he loved him. Love. Another foreign word in his dictionary.

Renji was so young he probably couldn't distinguish love from temporary lust. Yes, he definitely wouldn't want to do this again.

***

Renji's eyes opened and, ironically, the first thing he noticed was that it was cold. He jumped, but got tangled in the sheets and fell on the floor. As soon as he woke up enough, he tried to get up, but was stopped by a sudden pain in his lower abdomen. He froze. And suddenly remembered the last night. It hurt because he received a not-exactly-gentle fuck. He got tangled in the sheets because he moves in his sleep. He was cold because there was no one here.

He shunpou-ed to his apartment, hoping no one will see him naked. He felt like a fool - sleeping with his superior, what was he thinking? He burst through the door, grabbed a towel and went to shower.

The water was hot. _Yeah, hot, just like..._ It burned his skin, but he didn't mind. It helped him get the other ache out of his mind. _But you won't forget who gave it to you..._ He sat on the floor and let the water ease his muscles. He felt an inflammation coming. _Maybe, but remember how you got it._

He got up, pulled on his robe, and went to work. He couldn't look at the smiling faces, he couldn't answer them. This didn't qualify as '_Good morning_'_. _His look stayed cemented to the ground, in fear what others might see in it. Shame, disgust, anger..... love, lust, need. He couldn't run from the truth. It was one of the worst mornings ever.... because it ended the best night of his life.

He pushed the door of his office open, and went to sit at his desk. With a sigh, he looked at the first paper and signed it, the second, the third....

'Abarai', a calm voice called. Deja vu.

He looked up, to see his captain on the door.

'I hope you won't slack off on today's paperwork. Although you had a very good excuse, I won't tolerate undone work.', the corners of his mouth twitched, like he was about to smile.

Through the corner of his eye Renji looked at the corner of his desk. He was sure he left the yesterday's bunch there. It was completely clean, not a paper in sight. He started trembling. Only one other person had the key beside him. And he did lock the door when he left for a walk, he was sure of it.

Byakuya turned to walk out.

'Why?', someone said, and Renji was surprised that it was his voice. He stood up, pushing the chair away. A shot of pain surged through him, and he leaned on the desk to support his weight. Byakuya slowly turned to look at him. Then he closed the door and calmly walked to his desk. Renji suddenly felt small despite he was taller than his captain. His face got hot, and he cursed his stupidity.

'Why what?', said Byakuya in a dangerously low voice. Suddenly, the red haired man felt a rush of energy. He banged his hand on the table.

'Why haven't you mentioned what happened yesterday? Why are you ignoring me? Are you ashamed of what we did? 'Cause I'd do it again anytime.', he spurted not caring who will hear him. He couldn't decide whether he is pissed at Byakuya for ignoring, or at himself for actually taking the bate.

'You'd do it again, huh?', said Byakuya mockingly. 'Why don't I just test that?'

Suddenly, Renji was slammed into the wall. The shorter man was kissing him, his tongue already in his mouth. Renji tried to protest, but Byakuya rubbed their erections together. He pulled the band out of the other man's hair and combed through his ruby locks, then started massaging his scalp.

Renji groaned. All resistance vanished. He put one of his hands on the back of Byakuya's head, pulling him closer, while the other went down and rubbed his cock. Byakuya was taken by surprise; his head flung backwards releasing Renji's mouth and exposing the white flesh of his throat. Renji took his scarf and threw it across the room.

His teeth sank into the space between the other man's neck and shoulder, drawing blood out, then licked it. Byakuya shivered from the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. No one has ever dared to hurt him that way in fear of retribution. He realized he liked it, and let out a low moan to notify the other man.

Seconds later he was on the floor with Renji's teeth, tongue and lips working over his chest and stomach. When did he undress? He didn't know and didn't care. Renji was now on his nipple, giving it a rough treatment of biting and sucking before moving on to the other one. Shivering grew into shaking. He felt a piercing pain in his scalp, and forced his eyes open. Renji was trying to remove his kenseikan and he wasn't very gentle.

When he pulled it out of his hair, he moved down to kiss his lips. This time he was quicker; his tongue thrusting into the black haired man's mouth and finally exploring it. He pulled back relatively quickly and Byakuya let out a frustrated moan. Renji just snickered and started removing his pants.

He accomplished it swiftly and immediately started deep-throating his captain. Byakuya saw stars, and had to muffle a full grown scream. He was better than before. Renji's moth left his cock, and Byakuya was about to protest when he felt something warm brushing over his opening. His eyes flung open and he lifted himself on his elbows to see what was happening, although he had a good hunch.

One of Renji's hands was slowly pumping him and occasionally playing with his sack, while his tongue pulled in and out of his entrance. But his other hand wasn't pleasing his cock. Byakuya's eyes widened. Renji was preparing himself, two fingers already in him; he wasn't going to take Byakuya, but get taken again.

Byakuya pulled his face up and softly kissed him. The younger man was shaking with evident fear. The last night wasn't forgotten. The older man gently pulled his hands away from his entrance and stroked the side of his face. He positioned himself and touched the other man's forehead with his own.

'I'll try to be as gentle as possible', he whispered, but Renji smiled.

'No need', he whispered back and impaled himself on the black haired man's cock. Byakuya's breath whooshed out. He was engulfed to the hilt in Renji's tight warmness. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder and tried to control himself.

This pain didn't even compare to the one last night. Renji knew this was a bad idea, but by the look on Byakuya's face he was enjoying it. He relaxed and started moving but was held down.

'You.... don't have to do this', he mumbled, but Renji just pulled up, then pushed back down. Byakuya moaned and closed his eyes. The sensation was just to much.

Renji captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced in their mouths not caring about the mess they were making. Then Byakuya hit his sweet spot. Renji broke the kiss and screamed in pure ecstasy. He started moving even faster, wanting to feel that sensation again. Byakuya felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He groaned from deep in his chest and pounded harder into his vice-captain. He grabbed Renji's neglected member and started pumping. Renji gasped and bucked his hips into the touch.

The younger man couldn't take it anymore; he was already to sensitive from last night's exhibition. He violently came across their chests. Feeling his muscles flexing and contracting threw Byakuya over the edge too. He spurted his seed deep into the red head man, shaking from the feeling coursing through him.

Spent out, Renji snuggled into Byakuya's arms, making himself more comfortable. Byakuya quietly scowled and the other man looked at him questionably.

'What?'

'No _I-love-you_s this time?', Byakuya smirked. Renji's eyes widened and intensely gazed at him.

'Do you want there to be one?', he gasped. Byakuya's smirk grew wider.

'In every way possible', he whispered and gently kissed his vice captains forehead.

* * *

**_Skipper, there's something wrong, sir. It seems that the keyboard is on fire due to constant typing._**

**_Quickly, Sergeant, PUSH the REVIEW button, it's the only thing that can save us now....  
_**


End file.
